Can I love You?
by Vincent-of-Flames-25
Summary: Um this is my first and it has some lemon...I also have my own original characters in it, so if you don't like that, go away... .
1. Stupid Americans

Can I love you?  
--------------------------- 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Furuba, nor any of its characters, however I have a backpack, wallet, poster, mangas 1, 3, 5-13, and 2 DVDs. (total fan. yeah ).

A/N: I wrote this with some of my own original chars, so if you don't like it when people do that, flame now or forever hold your peace.

Chappy 1-Stupid Americans...

"..." dialogue

'...' thoughts

Kyou watched the rain hit the window in a daze. He slowly became drowsy as his eyelids drooped down and his elbow slipped...  
"Owww!" ...and his chin hit the desk.

"Is there a problem, Mr.Sohma?"

"Oh, no, sorry sensei-sama..." (sorry that I have nothing but that for the teacher...)

The teacher gave him a sharp look but decided to let it go, for the sake of teaching :'(...

"Anyways, as I was saying, there will be a new student joining us tomorrow. They're from America and aren't very fluent on how to adress people as san, sama, chan, etc. They were supposed to have been here today, but the student counsil thought it necessary to give them a tour of the school so they can feel more comfortable tomorrow. So, everyone be nice to them. Now, onto tonight's homework-"

Ding dang doong dong, doong dang ding dong

The school bell gave great relief to the students, who trampeled over each other to avoid work for the night.

-----------------------------

'No wonder the rat wasn't here today...He was out with some ignorant American...' Kyou thought when he finished changing his shoes and grabbed his umbrella. He opened it and stepped out into the rain only to find he was getting soaked.

"...HUH?..."

He looked up to find there were deep gashes in the fabric of his umbrella.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE-"

His rant of curses was cut short by an outburst of laughs he heard behind him. He whipped around to see Tohru, Hanajima, and Uotani inside, Uo rolling on the floor laughing, Hana looking stiff as ever, and Tohru still in thought process...

"OH MY GOD YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kyou stormed in the building for shelter, only to be greeted by more laughs from Arisa.

"I can't believe that worked so perfectly!" Uo said after she recomposed herself, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ohmigosh Kyou-kun, are you alright!" Said Tohru frantically, pulling out her gym towel for him. Kyou snatched it from her.

"No I'm not!" He began to dry off his hair, fuming with rage.

Tohru thought about something to change the subject...oo..."Oh yeah! Whaddya guys think about that American moving here?"

"I bet she'll be all like, American pride, woohoo, and be wearing some crappy mini skirt and pink ruffly shirt..." Uo sighed, shaking her head in shame.

"...I'm not so sure about that," everyone turned to the familiar voice to see Yuki walking towards the group.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, I don't remember seeing you in class today," Tohru said, suprised to see him.

"Yes, I was giving the new student a tour, being class pressident and all," he gave a small smile. He turned his head to look at Kyou, "Hrm... I see we're having some problems? Did the little kitty shred his umbrella?"

"Shut up...you...stu...pid...r-r-r-ACHOO!" Kyou gave a violent sneeze and began to shiver.

O.O "Kyou!" Tohru gave a tiny squeel.

"I supose that's a sign we should start heading home," Yuki smirked slyly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kyou made his way to his room, he dropped onto his bed, not even changing out of his clothes. It took an antire hour of sleepless sneezes until he finally got up, got on a jacket, and decided to walk to the closest licquor store to get some cough medicine. After a full 45 minutes of walking he found an open one. He used the little money he had to buy a bottle of liuid med. and a bottle of sleeping pills. After he finished paying, he walked outside to find that it, once again, was raining.

"goddamnitsonofabitch..."

He muttered as he gave another series of violent sneezes. After he was finally finished, he gave a deep sigh and began to walk home. After about10 minutes, he began to feel dizzy. With each step, he grew dizzier and short of breath. It got so bad he finally collapsed and fell to his need, his head feeling very hot. He fell to his side, and his vision became blurry. He was suddenly surrounded by dozens of cats, and just as he passed out, he looked up to see a dark figure with bright orange hair...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whaddya think? I know it sucks. R & R!


	2. Orangetop the Second

Can I Love You 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fruits Basket...

A/N: I'm back! Heh heh... I wanted to wait for my first review before I delved too far into the second chapter... So thanks, Crimson Eyes!

'...' Thoughts

"..." Dialogue

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Orange-top the Second 

As Kyou finally awoke, He gazed around at an ufamiliar room, being bathed in yellow orange light from the dawn, or was it dusk? He didn't care, for he came to the realization that he had no idea where he was or how he got there. He stood swiftly, trying to think about what to do.

"Okay, just stay calm..."

He tried to comfort himself, but it did not help.

'Okay...Maybe if I sneak out real quietly, I can find a phone and call Shigure and the others...'

He walked as quietly as he could to the door. He slid it open and stepped out the door. His first step outside, he hit a squeaky floorboard. He heard it echo through the house, and stood perfectly still for a minute or so, before he realized he felt lightheaded because he had been holding his breath. He let out a deep sigh, and began his journey back through the house.

'Phone...Phone...Phone...'

He searched every room and every hallway. He almost let out a groan as he discovered a flight of stairs leading down. Then, he saw a light turn on, and heard a stove flame ignite. He also saw a shadow on the floor from the light. He started to head back, but, alas, he hit another squeaky floorboard. The shadow froze. After a few seconds, he saw the shadow resume its movement, obviously thinking the squeak was just the house settling.

'Oh my god, I have to find a way out of here...'

Kyou turned in place to look for window. As he turned, he realized he was being watched by a guy that looked about Shigure's age, with pale white hair. Kyou, being startled, took a step back and slipped on the edge of the stairs. He tumbled down, down, down... He landed on his stomach, and heard footsteps rush towards him. He felt arms turn him over, his head resting in someones lap. He gazed up, seeing a girl with red eyes that matched his, and bright, orange hair...

A/N: Sorry this one's so short! But it was 10:00, my bedtime, and I wanted to put something up so I wouldn't keep my small group of readers waiting. The next one will be longer, I was just having trouble with how Kyou would meet his 'twin.'

R & R, please & thank you!

-Vincent- 


	3. Vincent

Can I Love You?  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

A/N: Muahaha! Chappy 3! I hope you guys like it so far. Also, I'm not very good at descriptions, so if you want my hideous (but acurate) drawing of my character, just let me know, and I'll try to find a working scanner (mines broken) and I'll find a way to get it to you!

"..." Dialogue '...' Thoughts

Chapter 3:  
---------------------------------

As Kyou looked up at his 'twin,' he tried tothink of something to say, but the white haired man beat him to it.

"Are you okay? Did I starrrrrrtle you?"

The fact that this guy rolled/purred that last 'R' made Kyou twitch. What was worse was the man grabbed Kyou around the waist with one arm, and held Kyou's head to the man's chest with the other, rocking Kyou gently.

"I'm sooooo sorry for that, you precious beautiful boy!"

"Gitthfckoofmeh!"

"What was that, my dear? Your words were muffled by my elegant chest!"

At that, the man pushed Kyou's face harder into his chest.

"AH! Andrew, let go! You'll kill him!"

Kyou was greatly relieved that the second orange-haired person pulled 'Andrew's' arm away from his head. Kyou, his strength returning, pushed away and began to back up, still on his back end, backwards. He stopped only when his back hit a wall. He finally got a good look at the orange-haired girl, who was wearing some black P.J.s & a white apron, and her hair went a little past her shoulders. She gazed back at him.

"Um...A...Are you alright?"

She crawled a few inches towards him. Kyou had no idea what was going on and nervously put his hand on his head, only to be met with the pain of a growing bump.

"Ah! ...I'll...I'll get some ice..."

At that, she got up and headed back to the room she came from, which was the kitchen.

"Isn't she sexy?"

Kyou looked back at the white haired man, who wore a smirk.

"Ah...uhm..."

"Ah, ah, ah, don't lie to me. You were checking her out," Andrew winked.

The girl quickly returned with a ziploc baggy filled with ice. He took it and winced as he held it against the bump. After a few moment of awkward silence, Kyou finally spoke.

"Um...So what kinda name is Andrew, anyway?"

"It's American," the girl quickly answered.

'No wonder they sound strange...They have American accents.'

"Oh, you shouldn't be so rude," Andrew spoke to the girl, "Did you forget your name, or what?"

The girl blushed, "Ah...M...My name is...It's kinda strange..cause it's a guy name...my parents must have been high, or something..."

She gave a nervous laugh, then said nothing more. Another awkward silence, and it seemed to drag on. Finally Kyou got up the guts to speak first this time.

"M...My name's Kyou Sohma..."

The girl gave a small smile, "That a nice name."

"So...what happened last night?" Kyou finally rememberd he couldn't remember what happened.

Andrew responded, "Well, she," gestures to the girl, "was out on one of her nightly sulks, and..."

He cut off, the girl taking the story.

"...And I saw you start to look a little shaky. When you fell,I started to panic. By the time I got over to you, you had passed out. I couldn't find a phone, and even if I had, I didn't even know my own number yet. I started to carry you, hoping to run into someone, but it was too late at night, so I just brought you here."

She bowed her head and was silent for a few moments, "I'm sorry..."

"Uhm...ah...Don't be sorry...You did what was right..."

"Ah, young love!" Andrew cut in, false tears welling in his eyes. An agitated sigh was emitted from the girl. She looked back up at Kyou.

"Um...If you need me too, I can walk you home," she bit her lip.

"Uh...sure...But you're gonna have to get me somewhere I recognize, and I'll lead from there."

She nodded in responese, greeted with a sigh from Andrew, who quickly lept up and went upstairs to avoid getting hurt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Kyou and his 'twin' grew within viewing distance of Shigure's house, the girl suddenly stopped. Kyou realized she had fallen behind, and turned with a puzzled look on his face. Her head was down, and she was unusually interested in the pebbles on the ground.

"What-"

"Vincent"

"Huh?" Kyou grew more confused.

"Vincent...It's my name."

She rose her head, her eyes meeting his. He felt his face flush.

"KYYYYOU!"

He was knocked out of his trance at the sound of his name. He whipped around to see Tohru running towards him.

"Oh my gosh! Kyou! You're okay!" Tohru panted

"Y...Yeah...What's wrong?" immediately he felt stupid. He had been gone for a day, at least.

Tohru noticed the third person, standing awkwardly, her interest returning to the pebbles.

"Uhm...Hi!" Tohru approached Vincent, Vincent's blushing face raised to meet Tohru's.

"Uhhhhh...Were you the one who saved Kyou-kun?" Tohru smiled brightly.

Vincent laughed nervously and blushed deeper, "I wouldn't say that...I guess I just kinda...helped him out...?"

Tohru smiled wider, "At any rate, you should come and have lunch with us!"

Vincent smiled at Tohru, then looked to Kyou who nodded in approval. Vincent looked back to Tohru.

"Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kyou... The time you spent away from here was probably the highlight of my life."

"Yuki, that's rather mean. Sure, our house has been in tact for more than 24 hours because of his disappearance, but we still missed him very much. Didn't we, Tohru?"

"Oh...uhm...Yes!" She smiled sweetly.

Vincent looked around at the people in the room, 'So this is them...The Sohmas...'

The lunch proceded with introductions, and everyone's interest in Vincent's hair and eyes.

It was growing dark, and Vncent was helping Tohru make dinner. They had finished, and were bringing it out to the table. Shigure was drooling. Vincent noticed Kyou's absence. Yuki read her mind.

"He's on the roof."

"Huh, oh, thanks." She nodded and went to get the ladder (Tohru axplained where it was) to get Kyou for dinner.

When she reached the roof, Kyou was in a daze, his eyes fixed on the dark, star cluttered sky. She crept silently over to him, stopping with a few feet between them.

"Kyou...?"

Kyou jumped, startled, "Wha..?"

He looked over to her. They just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Dinner's ready."

A/N: Is that longer than the last one? I can't tell. I hope so. I'm gonna put up this chapter and immediately write the next one. I just stopped because I thought it was a good place to stop...was it? Anywho, R & R.


End file.
